It is known in industries utilizing conveyor belt systems to mechanically attach items, such as baskets or bins, to conveyor belts to assist in moving objects from one point to another. The prevalent method of making attachments to conveyor belts is to glue or “weld” the attachments onto the belt. However, the bond created in this type of attachment often fails under heavy loads.
Another issue with conveyor belt systems is facilitating the removal and replacement of conveyor belts to replace worn or broken segments of the belt. In systems where an endless belt is used, an “endless” belt is commonly formed by splicing two ends of a belt together by serrating the edges and gluing the ends together. By gluing the ends together, it becomes difficult to remove and replace a conveyor belt. Often, the conveying machine must be disassembled to allow for removal and replacement of the belt.